AvatariDragon
AvatariDragon joined darkSpyro on April 16, 2010. She got stuck on a Spyro game and searched for a walkthrough to help her out. She then found darkSpyro through a Google search and after looking around the website, she decided to create an account for herself. She was inactive for quite sometime after joining, but after remembering it she began posting again. In 2011, about a year after joining, AvatariDragon met the user spyrocynderfan7, who later became her boyfriend on May 23. Even though he is now a banned user, the two recently met each other in real life in June 2014. They are still dating and remain very happy together. From what she can remember, she was somewhat immature in her early years on darkSpyro. She was more naive and would make "dumb" topics and posts. As she got older, she grew more mature, and maybe a bit more dull. She feels she became more serious and sarcastic and not as lively as she was when she first joined. Throughout the years AvatariDragon has been a member of darkSpyro, she has met many interesting people, even though she feels like she hasn't really made a lot of friends. She only posts in the Stuff and Nonsense and Forum Games sections, and occasionally in Idle Chatter, but she doesn't post as often as she used to. She has taken part in several debates and arguments about religion and politics in the past, and even though she just wanted to make her point, she feels like other users like or respect her less because of her differing opinions. However, even though she has been a member for five years, AvatariDragon thinks that she hasn't really done anything significant on the forum and doesn't hold conversations with many of the users. darkSpyro "Fun Facts" AvatariDragon usually just goes by Avatari, and likes to think of her username as an actual name when on the site: First name - Avatari, Last name - Dragon. Although she likes her username, if for some reason she ever had to change it, she would change it to Sissy. She is currently a Gold Sparx. Her forum signature, "♥ May 23, 2011 ♥," has ultimately remained unchanged since she put that when she and spyrocynderfan7 began dating. She has never been Gnorc'd. On Youtube and deviantArt, she uses the name ElephantAndSpyroFan. That also would have been her darkSpyro name if it didn't end up being too long. Personal Information The first Spyro game AvatariDragon ever played was Spyro the Dragon, which was introduced to her by her cousins. She fell in love with the game, so her cousins gave it to her since they never played it. She then got Year of the Dragon and later The Legend of Spyro series. She likes the TLoS series the best because of the story and gameplay, but she still enjoys the original games as well. AvatariDragon is currently attending college to study film and become a movie editor. She makes AMVs, specifically called Animashes, for fun and also enjoys photography. On March 1, 2014, AvatariDragon's friend gave her a fostering gift: A baby elephant named Kamok, who is an orphan at the David Sheldrick Wildlife Trust in Africa. A well-known animal lover and activist to her friends and family, she loves Kamok and hopes to visit Africa someday to see and help the other orphans there. AvatariDragon would someday like to have at least one book published. She has a few stories already in production. After taking the Myers-Briggs test, she found out that she is an INFJ (Introverted Intuitive Feeling Judging), which is apparently the most rare personality type. Category:Users Category:Community